Fairy Wings
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: After waking up in a glass jar, Lapis finds herself trapped in a nightmare she tried so hard to avoid.
1. Chapter 1

Just a really disturbing fanfic, I usually write about femdom SM or yaoi guro

Lapis finally woe from a deep sleep, the first thing she notices was that she wasn't in her room, the second thing was that she was in a glass jar, a regular Manson jar that had a few holes poked in the metal lid for air. Immediately she started to pound on the glass, screaming for help, hoping someone would hear her tiny voice. She considered growing so she could break out of the jar, but what if she would just squish herself in the process? Lapis didn't want to risk it. After a few minutes of pounding on the glass of her small prison, she collapsed to her knees, head on the cold glass of the jar, she took a few moments to take in her surroundings, she saw the room was blue, the walls, and the carpeting a lighter shade of blue. There was a giant window that casted the evening sun's rays on the floor and much ice cream related decorations, along with a freezer that probably only had ice cream in it. Then she recalled someone who had a major addiction to ice cream. She thought of his name, and her heart dropped.

Kaito, she immediately started to panic again, running around in a circle in the small jar, she heard of Kaito being some sort of sadistic psychopath and she swore she would never talk to him, her big sister told her to avoid him. And being the good girl Lapis is, did as she told and coward in fear whenever Kaito was around. Apparently her efforts weren't as good as she thought.

After a few moments, Lapis got tired, tears had formed 8n her eyes from the thought of what might happen to her. She slid down in the jar, and began to cry, she hoped someone could hear her, but only Kaito's siblings could. And chances are, Kaito probably told them not to do anything. Lapis continued to cry, she was certain she could fill the jar up with her tears. Hey, maybe it was a better fate than what she might suffer.

She tried to make herself feel better, thinking that maybe Kaito wasn't such a bag guy as people make him out to be, oh, she could never be more wrong.

Just then, she heard a door open, she too her red, tear covered face to look at the door, no surprise it was Kaito. She began to tremble, thinking of lies to make this situation less frightening. Kaito smiled when he saw the girl has awoken, she was trembling to much he could see her shaking uncontrollably. Kaito walked towards her, Lapis heart raced with every step he took, she saw as the light son turned dark from Kaito standing over the jar, she looked over her should and saw Kaito, a creepy purple aura around him.

"Well, good, you're awake; I was thinking I gave you to much." Kaito said, Lapis eyes widen, what did he mean?  
"Too much what?' her voice cracked from all of her crying, visibly nervous.

"Anesthetics, I managed to put some in your drink at dinner, I didn't know how much to give you, you have such a small body." He picked up the jar and brought it to his face so Lapis was facing him; he had that unnerving smile with his eyes closed. "But I'm happy to see you're alive, that would ruin my plans." He said.

"What plans?" Lapis pounded on the glass, Kaito opened his sheer blue eyes that while angelic and kind looking promised all sorts of horror. Lapis wanted to vomit just by looking at them, they made her so nervous.

"Questions, questions, Lapis," Kaito clicked his tongue, "It's best not to ask them, sometimes you'll get answers." Kaito chuckled, placing the jar back down on his dresser, "Fairy wings are very valuable." He sang, Lapis growled.

"What does that mean?!" Lapis yelled. Kaito turned to look at the fairy, the smile gone with an equally unnerving grimaced, Lapis tough look faltered at this and Kaito opened the jar and took Lapis out. Holding her small body within his fist, Lapis tried to push herself from his grip as he brought her up to his face.

"What part of 'No questions' don't you get?" He asked, "I suggest if you want to keep your head on your shoulders you will wait and see."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Lapis yelled, Kaito grinned evilly.

"Oh, really, I could have sworn you'd cower in fear within the very mention of my name." He said, tightening his grip around Lapis's body, Lapis gasped as she felt the air get squeezed out of her, she could still breath, but it was difficult. "You know what I can do to you, you're small body is so fragile…" Kaito's grin got bigger. "I can make you do whatever I want, I could do whatever I want. Kaito bowed his head, "Make you bleed." He whispered.  
"I can make myself bigger than you and kick your butt!" Lapis yelled, Kaito lifted his head and chuckled.

"Oh, I've prepared for that, I gave you a shock collar, whenever it senses you growing or using any sorts of magic, it will send a shock throughout your body that will last for half a second, which should be enough to kill you, being your about the size of a fly, with each time I will raise the amount of volts being sent through your body at about a thousand. You should be dead around the third warning, are we clear?"

"You're crazy, they were right about you!" Lapis yelled, still shocked at what Kaito had said, Kaito grimaced and tighten the grip.

"I said 'Are we clear'" He said through gritted teeth. Lapis had her head up, mouth wide opened as the air was forced out of her.

"Yes!" Lapis cried, the grip loosed and Lapis exhaled, falling limp over Kaito's thumb, Kaito smiled.

"Good…" He said, holding Lapis over the jar before dropping her in, Lapis grunted in pain, her knee's breaking her fall; no doubt she would have a black and blue when she woke up. "Don't worry Lapis, nothing will happen." He said with that creepy smile before he walked away, "At least for now." He finished silently as he flicked of the lights, walked it the door and left Lapis alone. The only light was from the resting sun.

"Hey, guys." Merli said as she walked in the living room space that was made for the girls of Vocaloid3, overly pink and girly, like most of them, "Have any of you guys seen Lapis?"

Tone Rion looked over at Merli and nodded, "Nope, we haven't." Merli grimaced, as usual, Tone was of little to no help.

"We don't mean you, Tone." Merli grumbled silently, "Have any of you seen her?" Merli asked the rest, who were IA, and Yukari, they both nodded. Merli's heart began to race, this wasn't like Lapis at all, "Well, tell me if you see her." Merli was turning to leave before Yukari spoke out,

"Where did you see her last?" Yukari asked, Merli turned around.

"When we went to bed last night, then she just disappeared."

Yukari cocked an eye brow at this, "Well, can I help, anyone else want to?"

They were silent, Yukari sighed, "Can you bitches be any more selfish!?" She yelled before they walked out, Ton and IA just looked at her shocked, and blinked.

"That was a bit much." IA said


	2. Chapter 2

Guro tiem

D the guro loving faggot: I am so turned on

So far, Kaito hasn't done anything, she was served a small dinner like she usually would, only tonight she would be sleeping in her street clothing, but she wasn't gonna complain. Such a good girl, however, when she woke up, she knew that it all changed. She woke up on her belly, instead of the cramped glass jar she slept in, she found herself strapped to a hard metal table, almost like a operation table, her face facing the door, not only that, she was naked besides the shock collar she had on. She tried to move, her only response was a chuckle.

"Morning."

Lapis gasped, she tried to look at her shoulder, failing as she felt like she would snap her neck trying to get a glimpse at the man, "What? What's going on?" She asked, still half aware of what was going on, but her heart was once again pounding against her rib cage, Kaito grinned and chuckled.

"What I was intending to do with you Lapis, after all, why else would I need you?"

"what's that supposed to mean" She said nervously, Kaito's grin got wider.

"Simple, have you ever heard of the game, 'Pull the wings of the fly'?" Lapis' eyes widen at Kaito's words, her wings were tingling, never have the felt so exposed as Kaito looked at them, more so than her nakedness. "My oh my, your wings tempt me to play that game, like when I was first installed." Kaito said, his smile resembling the cruel innocence of childhood as he gave a tug on Lapis' left wing. Lapis let out a small yelp from the sudden tug, hard enough that it felt like Kaito would rip it off right there. "Such sensitive wings, I wasn't ever trying and you already in pain." Kaito grinned, feeling a twitch in his abdomen from Lapis' screech.

"Please, don't do this!" Lapis yelled, tears forming in her eyes, Kaito grinned, reaching down, his hand in Lapis' view and pulled the pair of tweezers. Lapis nodded, "No…".

"Shh, relax." Kaito ran a finger down her back, to her tail bone and retracted his finger, "If you don't relax, it will be all the more painful." He said, a grin wide on his face as he raised the tweezers, it was like time slowed down for Lapis, she squeezed her eyes shut, praying someone would rescue her. He wing felt so vulnerable, she remembered a time where she got her wings caught in a door, yanking her back and it was probably the worst pain a fairy could feel. Her wings getting ripped out.

She felt the tweezers clamp down on the end of her right wing and a slow, downward pulling motion, her eyes shot open and she screamed out as she felt her wing get tugged. Kaito winced at her voice, "Damnit, I'm only tugging at it and you're screaming already, you sure are pretty weak." He said, tugging harder, it was agonizing for Lapis; the wing was one of the most sensitive part to a fairy. Kaito grunted, his eyes narrowing as he gave a hard tug, Lapis yelped out as Kaito tugged.

"Damn." He muttered, "These things are connected better than I thought." Kaito tugged a few more times before there was a small, satisfying _tear…_

Lapis eyes widen as wide as they could go as she screamed, fresh tears ran down her eyes as the blood came from her wound. The wings were that of a butter fly, it was all one wing unlike a dragonfly. Kaito continued t drag down wards, despite the tear, the rest was still just as hard to tear off, Kaito grunted, instead of tugging, Kaito dragged the tweezers as hard as he could down the length of her back, and, with success, Lapis wing slowly but surely started to tear from her back, all the while Lapis was crying, and sobbing incoherent cries for help. Blood soon covered her back, surrounding her one wing that was soon to be torn off and leaked from the metal table. Soon enough, it was all over, the wing soon was dangling from Kaito's bloody tweezers, his hand covered in blood that splattered from the wound.

Lapis was panting, the pain no longer as sharped but her wound throbbed, the scent of her own blood made her want to vomit. She somehow kept herself from passing out, because she knew if she did, it was lights out.

'_Stay strong, Lapis.' _ She felt so weak even the voice in her head was weaken and in pain, _'Just give him what he wants, he'll let you go, maybe…' _

Kaito hummed as he placed the blood fairy wing on a plastic film, so that it shall be sealed up and sold. Kaito looked back at Lapis, more pacifically her one wing that stood, Kaito thought it would go limp, he smiled, this would be a lot easier, he was even happier when he saw that Lapis was still conscious, but something told him she wouldn't be for long. Kaito lowered the tweezers down and clamped down on the wing and as the same manner as before, dragged downwards slowly, but hard enough that he could hear the wing tear from her back.

Lapis screeched again, pain flared anew from her back as Kaito pulled down, feeling her wing get pulled out, each muscle that attached it to her body snapping like a cord, and she felt each and every one tear, she nodded, thrashed, screamed as this continued, Kaito chuckle again at her screams, his pants becoming tight as with one powerful yank, ripped the wing of whole. Lapis screamed; tears puddled on the operating table and on the desk. She panted, it was all over, her wings gone, her once flawless skin now left with a large gash that will soon be a permanent reminder of this torture.

Kaito placed the wing next to the other one on the plastic film and placed another film on top, sealing the wings up. Lapis had no clue what he would do to her now, would he let her go. She looked over her shoulder, despite the massive pain, "S-so…" She said, her voice trembled, Kaito looked at her as he wiped his hands with a rag, her blood staining the rag, "You're gonna let me go now?"

Kaito grinned and nodded, "Oh no, knowing you, you'll just tell what I have done to you, even if you won't, they'll notice your lack of wings, so you're staying here."

Lapis eyes widen, and she turned to face the cold metal table, and began to sob, that was it, she was gonna die here. He was gonna kill her; she should have been more careful. Her sobs turned into full blown crying as she thought of it, no one will know where she is, and no one would know that she's dead, the thought scared her more than anything else.

"Oh, but I'm not gonna kill you…" Kaito said, "After all, that was fun, I want to play again, with different parts." That wasn't much help. "Oh, and Lapis." He bent down, so his nose was almost touching the deep gashes in her back, Lapis could feel his breath as well as Kaito could smell her blood, tears and pain, "Now, you know what I meant when I said that fairy wings where very valuable." With a dark chuckle, he stood up to unhook Lapis, one by one she undid her bonds, she was too weak to fight back, as she lost more than half of her blood, Kaito picked her up, resting her in his hands as he walked back to the jar he kept her in and placed her in carefully so that she was sitting up. Kaito turned away, and with all of Lapis strength, she spoke, weakly.

"What? You aren't gonna… wrap me up?"  
Kaito turned, his smile still in place, "In all do time, Lapis…" He said before Lapis passed out.


End file.
